The Perfect Partner
by I.Prefer.Boys.That.Sparkle
Summary: Making a snowman can lead to love? Kind of weird huh? But anything can happen in the season of miracle, even to two best friends. Please read, summary is lame, story is better! HHr of course! Very fluffy! Rating for Kissing and a part Harry adds to a snow


**The Perfect Partner**

        Summary: Making a snowman can lead to love? Kind of weird huh? But anything can happen in the season of miracle, even to two best friends. Please read, summary is lame, story is better! H/Hr _of course! Very fluffy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the genre of the Harry Potter story! If I did, I don't think I would be sitting here right now!

        Thanks: I would like to thank anyone who actually reads this story. Considering the fact that I just wrote this because I thought it would be cute and I was bored. So, please enjoy.

**I am sitting at my computer desk typing as fast as I can**

Krissy: **Sighs** this isn't the best story in the world. **Continues to type**

**My twin sister Phoebe is laying on my best reading a magazine**

Phoebe: Oh Kris, don't worry about it! I am sure everyone will like it. It is a holiday story and you know that there is nothing more romantic than the holidays.

Krissy: I guess you're right…speaking of romantic…**Spins around in chair to face Phoebe** did your Mistletoe plan work?

Phoebe: **Laughs** you mean my plan to put Mistletoe above the front door, call Jason and tell him to come over so he can stand under it and it would force him to kiss me?

Krissy: Yes, that plan **Rolls eyes and turns back around and starts to type again**

Phoebe: of course it worked! He is now my boyfriend. **She squeals happily**

Krissy; that is so exciting, I am very happy for you! 

Phoebe: thank you…**Smirks and sits up as she gets a very evil idea**…now I will just go call Lucas so maybe you can have the chance now…

Krissy: alright, you go do that…**says not really listening. Then it hit me.** CRAP! PHOEBE NO!

**Phoebe runs out the door laughing**

Krissy: alright…hope you enjoy this story I have to go strangle my sister! Bye!

**The Perfect Partner**

Christmas, a time for decorating, mistletoe, snow, singing, happiness, food, family, presents, celebrating the birth of Baby Jesus, Love and we can't forget…making snowmen. 

As Christmas day drew nearer everyone was leaving for home and starting to pass out presents at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone but two people, best friends as a matter-of-fact. 

Sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, wearing jeans and an emerald sweater, was none other than one of those two best friends. The one with the raven black hair and the dazzling emerald eyes known as Harry Potter. He was waiting to say good-bye to his friend Ron Weasley before he left for his Christmas Holiday.

As he waited he looked through an old Photo Album he had received a few year ago from a Giant friend he calls Hagrid. As he looked at each page of his friends, his deceased family and recent pictures that he has added of Ron and his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, he couldn't help but feel an empty hole inside of him. This hole needed to be filled with something, but he wasn't quite sure what that something what. He just knew that if he found that something it would stick out like a sore thumb and he would then know exactly what it was, so he thought.

Just then he heard someone coming down the stairs. He sat up and looked over to see a young woman with, now, silky brown hair that curls at the ends with gorgeous brown eyes wearing form fitting jeans and a close fitting red turtleneck and humming the melody to "Silent Night."

"Hello Hermione," Harry greeted, smiling at his lady companion while his stomach did a flip-flop as she, too, flashed her beautiful smile towards him. _'Why does my stomach do that every time she smiles?' _he asked himself.

"Hi Harry, what are you doing in here? It is Christmas Eve and there is two feet of snow outside, wouldn't you rather be out there?" Hermione asked sweetly as she sat beside him.

"I was waiting for Ron to come down so I could say goodbye," Harry explained, closing his book and setting it on the Coffee Table in front of them.

"But, Harry…he left this morning," Hermione told him with her eyebrow furrowed.

"Really? Was I awake?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione gasped.

"Oh…oh I am sorry Harry! I remember now, you _were_ asleep and he told me to tell you goodbye. I completely forgot, I am so sorry!" Hermione confessed with a really guilty expression and strain in her voice. 

"It is alright Hermione, don't worry about it. If you knew how much I forgot to tell people or even to remember for myself you would die of laughter," Harry said trying to lift her spirits, which worked by making her laugh and her eyes to sparkle.

"Now, how about I take your idea of playing in the snow as an offer and you come with me?" Harry said smiling as he looked into her eyes and his heart fluttered. _'Stop that heart!'_ he told it still confused as why he was feeling all these feelings. Hermione looked up into his eyes as her breath got caught in her throat._ 'I will go anywhere with you Harry._' She thought to herself.

"Sounds wonderful, let me go get my coat and hat," she jumped up and ran to her dorm leaving a smiling Harry to go off to his dorm to do the same.

About five minutes later they both met up in the Common Room. Hermione wearing a white article fir coat that tied around like a robe, white gloves a red and white scarf, white fuzzy earmuffs and white boots. Harry wore a light green coat, black gloves, black boots and a black scarf.

"Ready ma'lady?" Harry asked playfully as he offered her his arm. Hermione giggled

"Yes I am kind sir." She then took his arm and the walked out onto the grounds.

As they stepped through those huge entrance doors the scenery they had entered was like a fantasy. The snow had covered the whole grounds making it look as though there was never any other color but white and the little bits of green peeking out from the trees ever existed. Then in the distance you see people running from enchanted snowballs and other children rolling big balls of snow while their partners pile the others onto each other forming a snowman. The snow even made the Forbidden Forest look like a normal place where you shouldn't be afraid to enter, which surprised even the bravest of the students, Mr. Potter.

"Wow," Hermione sighed as she stepped down the steps with a look of awe. "It is breath-taking." _'Not as much as you,'_ Harry thought. _'Wait, did I just say that?'_

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed as he followed her. "So, what do you want to do first?" Hermione spun around to face him, grinning.

"Let's build a snowman. WAIT! No! Let's make snow-angels! Wait! NO! Let's go ice-skating!" Hermione named off things as though she was a little child experiencing her first snowfall. Harry chuckled then grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's build a snowman. I know the perfect spot for one." If either of them was cold before, the touch of their hands together, even through their gloves, warmed ever bit of their bodies. Just the spark of their hands surprisingly didn't melt the snow below their feet. 

Harry brought Hermione over to the very back edge of the frozen lake where there was nothing but a small clear area, just big enough for two frozen men. 

"It's perfect," Hermione said as she had already started rolling up a smaller ball for the head. Harry laughed then started making the bottom.

"You really like the snow don't you?" Harry asked Hermione as he brought the giant ball over to the spot.

"Oh yes, winter is my favorite time of the year. I have loved the snow ever since…I don't know when. My mother said that I learned how to walk in the snow." They both laughed. "She also said she lost me one time in the snow, but she found me in the funniest of places." Hermione stopped as she handed Harry her snow head.

"Where?" Harry asked taking the head Hermione had made and placing it on the middle area, which he had already made.

"I was in a snowman!" They both laughed hysterically.

"How-in-the-world-did-you-end-up-in-a-snowman?" Harry asked though his laughter.

"I have no idea! I was like…two!" Hermione explained as she held herself up from falling over from laughing by grabbing a hold of a nearby tree. They both continued to laugh.

After getting over their laughter and finished the first snowman they backed up to look at it.

"Something is missing," Harry said. "But I can't quite put my finger on it."

"He needs a girlfriend," Hermione blurted out smiling. Harry chuckled.

"That is it; he does need someone, someone right next to him. Just like everyone should, everyone needs someone right beside them for life. Their Perfect Partner," Harry said pointing to the empty space next to their snowman. Those words touched Hermione's heart. 

"Well come on Mr. Potter, get rolling!" Hermione ordered playfully as she started to roll up the middle section. Harry laughed.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted her. She laughed and blushed, but he couldn't tell because her cheeks were already rosy_. 'He is so cute,'_ she thought, then after she had actually realized what she thought she gasped but not loud enough for Harry to hear_. 'Did I just say that? Oh dear…it is happening. Just like I have read about. I am falling for my best friend. No, that can't be.'_ She shrugged it off as she looked up at Harry, seeing him lift that big, heavy ball of snow and as she pictured his muscular arms and chest her heart skipped a few beats and she had catch her breath. _'I am, I love Harry Potter._' She finally decided, her heart fluttered. 

Harry, meanwhile, was once again thinking about that empty hole inside of him. And every now-and-then he would look up at Hermione, watching her work, and his breath would get caught in his throat while his stomach got this warm feeling in that hole. _'If I could just…kiss her…taste her lips-what? I can't think of my best friend that way, what in the world was I thinking? Yes you can, you love her you fool, why can't you think of her like that? Wait, I love her?'_ he confused himself. _'Duh! You are such an idiot, don't you see. Remember those dreams you had? The ones of the girl that was running through the forest, while you ran behind her, and then you stop, kiss and tell each other you love each other? That girl was Hermione. Tell her you love her fool! No I can't, not now.' _He finally assured himself.

"Silent night…holy night…all is calm…all is bright…" Harry heard a beautiful voice sing from somewhere. When he looked up he saw that it was Hermione singing. He didn't want her to stop so he didn't say anything. "Round young virgin… mother and child…holy infant so tender and mild…sleep in heavenly peace…sleep in heavenly peace." She finished much to Harry's dismay. 

"All finished," Hermione announced as she placed the head on top of the two larger mounds. "They look very happy together." They both chuckled.

"Wait, she is missing something," Harry said then walked over to the lady snowman and bent down making two balls of snow. Then he stood up. Hermione arched and eyebrow as she waited for him to back away from the snowman so she could see what he did.

When Harry backed away Hermione gasped and giggled at the sight. He had placed two balls of snow in the upper part of the center orb forming two breasts. Harry laughed hysterically.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione scolded as she ran over and grabbed the two balls off the snowman, but she couldn't help but let a little smile show as she turned around seeing him bent over in laughter. "Just like a man." This brought his attention back to her.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he started to stop laughing.

"Oh…nothing…" she said hiding her hands with the two snowballs in them behind her back.

"Come on, tell me," Harry begged cutely.

"Alright, but you have to come closer," Hermione negotiated as she got a sly idea. Harry obeyed and walked closer. When he got about a foot away from her, she reached out and smashed one of the snowballs in his face.

"Arg!" He growled playfully as she tried to grab for her but she had already run away from his laughing joyfully. He then brushed the snow off his face and formed a couple balls of his own and chased after her.

Running along the edge of the lake following the small form of Hermione's body, until he couldn't find her anymore, he looked behind each tree and inside each bush. _'Where is she?'_ he thought slyly.

She could hear his running paces many feet behind her and when she figured she was far enough away so he couldn't see her she dived behind a small wall of snow someone had formed earlier. As she waited for him to come she had formed about ten snowballs, she was ready. Just in time too, because all of a sudden she heard his soft walking feet coming closer. _'Alright, get ready to throw,' _she told herself.

"Where are you?" Harry called out smiling with his hand up, ready to fire. Hermione jumped up and chucked a snowball at him and it hit him right in his stomach, she then booked it and started running. 

"HERMIONE ELIZABETH GRANGER! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Harry yelled as he ran after her, throwing snowballs as he sprinted.

After a few snowballs in the back Hermione started to slow down a bit and she could hear Harry gaining on her. She swiftly swung her arm back and threw a snowball and it, luckily, hit Harry in the shoulder. 

This made Harry gain speed and advance on her. When he was about two feet away he jumped and grabbed her legs, forcing the both of them to fall flat.

When they were both on the ground Harry rolled over on top of her and then she rolled him over. They continued this pattern until they were forced to stop by landing right in front of the two snowmen they had made.

Their landing was with Hermione on her back with her hands propped up on Harry's chest and with Harry holding himself up from falling flat on her by his arms pushing down on either side of her shoulders. They both were laughing, Hermione with her eyes closed and Harry looking up at the snowmen. 

As their laughter died down Hermione opened her eyes, just to go back to meeting them with Harry's green orbs. Lost in each other's eyes was an understatement; mesmerized was more of the word. It was like they could read each other's souls like a book as they scanned one's eyes. Neither of them knew of anything to say or do in this situation.

Harry gently brought his hand up and brushed a piece of hair out of Hermione's eyes, lightly brushing her skin, but even that tiniest of a touch make her gasp and the warm sensation spread throughout their bodies again.

"Hermione…can I tell you something?" he asked nervously. Hermione licked her lips.

"Of course," she said breathlessly.

"W-well…for the longest time I have felt this empty hole inside me. But every time I look at you, or see you smile that hole warms up and it feels like it is filled. Then I remember the fact that you aren't mine and then that wonderful feeling goes away," Harry explained in a whisper. Brimmed in Hermione's eyes was tears, and the more he spoke the more tears surfaced. "And Hermione, I realized that what was missing, to fill in that hole was the love that I have never experienced…until you were brought into my life." That did it for Hermione, as soon as he finished that her tears flowed down her cheeks and she started sobbing as she smiled. "So…I just wanted to tell you…that I love you Hermione, and it would mean the world to me, if you would make me the happiest boy in the world and be with me," he finished apprehensively. Hermione moved her arms up so they hung around his neck.

"Harry, y-you don't have any idea h-how happy those w-words have m-made me…I love you and I w-would love to be y-yours," Hermione stuttered out beaming.

"Oh Hermione, I think I do know how happy you are, but like I said before everyone needs their perfect partner, and your mine," Harry said smiling as he looked up at the snowmen. Hermione then looked up too.

"You know what would make me even happier?" Hermione whispered as she quickly dried her tears, but it was pointless because more kept coming.

"What would that be?" Harry said as he looked back down into her eyes.

"If you would shut up and kiss me," she said in her polite, yet seductive whisper, which seized Harry around the neck, forcing him to do anything she pleased.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered just before lowering his lips to meet up with hers.

As they touched they felt that warm sensation once again and that hole in Harry's heart was full of love that he had longed for, for so long. Sparks, fireworks, singing; all sounds they heard as they kissed their first kiss of their new and everlasting love. Passionately their lips crossed each other's and, for this kiss being Hermione's first, they could both agree that this was the best one they have ever had. 

When they parted they were out of breath and speechless. So, to fill in that awkward moment, Harry kissed each of her cheeks her forehead then her chin making her giggle and beam.

"I love you Harry James Potter," Hermione fixed.

"And I love you Hermione Elizabeth Granger," Harry concurred. "Now, come on, let's go inside, your little cheeks are as rosy as your scarf and hot chocolate and cuddling by the fire seems like the perfect ending to this Fairy Tale of a day, don't you think?" Harry whispered as he stood up. Then, he bent down and picked Hermione up into his arms in the "Honeymoon" position.

"Mmmm, that does sound perfect," Hermione agreed as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. _'I am the luckiest girl in the world.' _Hermione thought blissfully. 

Hot chocolate and cuddling by the fire is exactly what they did until Hermione spotted the sun falling down over the trees of the Forbidden Forest creating the most beautiful picture. They both stood at the window with Harry standing behind Hermione with his arms around her waist and Hermione's head resting on his shoulder looking at the scenery. Yet, in the distance they both saw something that was a sure memory of this day. They saw the two snowmen they had constructed earlier. Hermione looked up at Harry and Harry looked down at her. Together they shared a kiss, both remembering that each and every person in the world deserved their Perfect Partner, and how they had found theirs.****

**A.N.: So, how was it? Please review! Thank you so much to those of you who did read this! I really appreciate it! And I hope you all have a wonderful ****Holiday****! And Happy New Year!**


End file.
